


Lights out!

by drarrylicious



Category: StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: F/M, Teenage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrylicious/pseuds/drarrylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompted) "Teenage Crisspez where Lauren and Darren have the night shift at a local fast food restaurant and there's not much business."<br/>There was a silence. Lauren had an idea, and if she wasn’t so bored she would’ve never expressed it out loud. But I guess some things only make sense in an empty fast food restaurant, at two in the morning, with the lights out and a storm that was keeping you locked in for the entire night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights out!

**Author's Note:**

> Just uploading an oldie one, in the case my computer dies (which seems about to happen) and I'd want to save it :)  
> Thank you so much for reading!

But see, the thing is that they knew no one’d show up since the start.

It was announced two hours before they had to check-in. The most ferocious storm of the decade was going to annihilate Ann Arbor in a matter of time. It wouldn’t be smart to ignore that warning on Detroit News and go to work either way. It just wouldn’t be smart.

But an intimidating text from their boss, Mr. Riley, was enough to decide it. Yes, that was going to happen.

So, of course, having in mind that they thought for a moment they were going to enjoy a day off from work, and that they had to get in there before the storm got too bad; let’s say that nobody had a reason to be in a good mood that day.

Lauren closed the door of the Fast Food Restaurant behind her, while she wasn’t surprised at all that the only people inside were her work mates. She closed her umbrella, leaving it in a corner, and shook her feet a few times, as a wet puppy. Only then she put her wind breaker in the rack, and pushed her wet hair out of her face. It was starting to rain harder, and the thunders announced it was only going to get worse.

She walked through the empty tables, and crossed the counter to do her check-in with her card. She glanced at the two boys sitting down behind the counter while she did so, without greeting them or saying a word. She couldn’t. She was in such a bad mood. What was even the purpose of making them go, all the three of them, during a storm that’d keep everyone in their homes? She started to genuinely think their boss was just trying to ruin their youth.

The two boys looked at her as well, in silence, as she passed by.

Darren was sitting down next to the cash machine, with his elbows rested on the counter and his chin on his hands. Mike was next to him, a few feet away, with the same expression of absolutely and torturing boringness.

After checking in, she decided she wasn’t tolerant enough that day to keep up with those two. So instead of staying behind the counter, like them, she went to the sofa of one of the tables, and sat down, comfortingly laying her back on the seat.

“Did Riley say something?” Lauren finally dared to ask, breaking that penetrating silence.

“Mm, just that he’ll be at his office, and that we can go at 2am if everything goes alright.” Mike explained, barely opening his mouth to talk.

“I doubt that’ll happen.” Darren said, hopeless. “The storm will be terrible, we might be stuck in here all night.”

 Lauren observed through the glass door of the entrance how the rain was furiously falling down. She could be at home, drinking a cup of hot chocolate and watching a movie. But no, she was stuck in that place with two boring boys that, apart from age, didn’t share a thing with her. And she had school tomorrow, which was just perfect.

And that Riley assface was surely sleeping in his office without any problem.

By 10pm, the silence was a slow death. Darren and Mike shared some small talk that lasted one minute and a half every once in a while; but that was it.

“Do you have 50 cents?” Lauren said, from her distant seat.

Mike turned the pockets of his jeans inside out. Then he shook his head, disappointed.

Darren searched inside of the jacket that was on the counter. The sound of the penny against the table echoed a little bit.

Lauren smiled, finally finding a reason to stand up. She grabbed the penny and pranced to the jukebox.

She spent a while deciding which song to play. She knew the boys were watching her from the counter, but she didn’t let that put a pressure on her.

She finally went for The Smiths’ “There is a light that never goes out.”

When she walked back to the table, her feet casually went along the rhythm of the song. Her careless quiet sing along of the song got interrupted when Darren talked.

“It is a great song.” He commented.

“Right?” Lauren agreed. “It is so underrated.”

Darren nodded, and they didn’t know what else to say.

When the song ended, Lauren asked, “Do you happen to have another 50 cents?”

“No, sorry.” He replied lowly.

And that was it until midnight.

“Lauren.” Darren called, and his voice sounded mischievous. She lifted her face from her phone to watch him. “Lauren. Look at this.”

Mike was sleeping with his forehead against the counter, snoring lowly, and probably drooling, too. Darren had put crumpled napkins inside of his ears, made ships and put them over his hair, and was currently trying to get some into his nose. The poor boy had no idea what was happening, he was deep in his sleep.

Lauren rolled her eyes.

At 12.30am, the storm was starting to freak the fuck out of them.

Lauren had walked to the glass door, and was observing the outside, melancholy, as if she had been trapped in this sort of Breakfast Club film her whole life.

Darren had put together a few chairs, laid his back on it and was listening to music with his earplugs. He was tapping the palm of his hands against his lap to the rhythm of the music.

Mike was, apparently, dead.

An especially savage thunder rambled; and the lights went out. Darren gasped quietly, and Lauren let out a roar. As if it wasn’t bad enough. Mike kept being dead.

They searched for candles in the kitchen and put them all over one of the tables of the service. The rest of the building was absolutely obscure. Lauren had a weird sensation on her back when she sat down.

“Riley won’t even bother to come.” Darren said, upset; as he grabbed the box of matches and burned and blew out a few of them, playfully. He took a seat in front of hers.

Lauren looked around, like if she feared that their boss would appear due the single mention of his name.

Darren smiled. “Are you scared?”

Lauren stared at him, raising her eyebrows.

“Not that I love thunders and that spending storming nights outside of my house is my favorite, but I’m not scared. Just abysmally bored, like you.” She was jealous of Mike for being able to seize that time in there by sleeping no matter what.

Darren shrugged, leaving the box of matches on the table. 

“We should play a game.” He suggested. His brown eyes danced excitedly under the black curls that were falling onto his forehead.

Lauren wouldn’t normally even reply to a comment like that, from someone like him. Like sure, she and Darren got along, it was okay; but she couldn’t even consider him a friend yet. She barely knew stuff about him, like that he played the guitar and that he loved Robin Williams, because he overheard conversations that didn’t involve her. Oh, and now she knew he could appreciate The Smiths, too.

“Like what?” She didn’t bother into faking she was actually interested.

“Like truth or dare.”

Lauren sighed. “Forreal?”

“Do you have a better idea?”

A silence.

“…Truth.” Lauren finally gave up. Like if she had something else to do.

Darren bit his lower lip, thinking. His eyes danced again. Damn, he had cute eyes. She had to give him that point.

“What would you be doing if you weren’t stuck in here?”

“That’s a terrible question.” Lauren lectured. “The hugest storm ever is happening, and you ask me what I’d do? I’d be in my room, sleeping, or watching TV. Your turn.”

Darren frowned, upset that he hadn’t realized it wasn’t a good question.

“I follow your lead and choose truth, too. Enlighten me.”

Lauren grinned. She already knew the question.

“Do you think I’m attractive?”

“Wh-what?”

She had said it as if it was a super normal question. Darren was astonished, he stayed still for a moment.

Lauren laughed cheekily. “You don’t have to answer. I always ask this to make people uncomfortable.”

Darren laughed too, although his tone showed he was a little upset. “You seem proud of it.” He observed. “You are okay, though.”

“Thanks.” She replied quietly. Was he flirting? She couldn’t tell, so she added quickly. “Truth.”

“Are you one of those girls that choose truth over and over?” He complained. “Because if you are, I’m out of this.”

“I personally don’t want to risk to accomplish a dare in a completely obscure building, in which we’re alone at two in the morning during a dangerous storm. Blame me for it.”

“Okay, I got this one.” Darren said, straightening his back, confident. “Have you ever had a one-night stand?”

Lauren snorted.

“That is such an out of place thing to ask to a lady.” She chuckled, “But to be honest, I’ve never.” She made a pause. “The truth is that I only had one boyfriend when I was a sophomore, and that was it.”

“So you’ve only kissed one person.”

“Yeah, so?” She snapped.

Darren shrugged, but the corner of his lips were bowing here and then, and the look on his eyes were funny.

“Nothing.”

“What about you?” She snapped back quickly, mostly because she started feeling uncomfortable that they were digging in her private life like that. “Have you kissed more girls than what you’d like to tell?”

Darren pointed at her with a condemning index finger.

“Hey,” he protested, “That is out of the rules.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. We’ll board that later.”

There was a silence again, and then she realized they were having a very private talk at the light of the candles.

“Your turn.” Lauren whispered.

“Right.” Darren wet his lips, impatiently tapping his fingers against the table. “Dare.”

A grin appeared on Lauren’s lips.

Ten minutes later, Lauren was whispering excitedly. “Hurry up, hurry up!” As Darren shut her with a “I’m trying my best!”. She was holding a candle to light the environment during his task.

He finally let the pen down, and they both observed Mike, sleeping deeper than ever.

“Not bad.” Lauren said. “You’re an artist.”

Darren nodded, proud of himself, and the obscene drawing he had made on Mike’s face.

By 2am, the storm was so bad that they didn’t even dare to knock on Riley’s office door to ask if they could go home. They’d have to wait.

Darren and Lauren were sitting down on the floor now. Lauren was resting her back on the wall, looking at the –still- dark place, absurdly bored. Darren had his legs crossed, and was staring at his phone, on the floor, as it was turning off- out of battery. Fuck.

There was only one candle still lighted, and it’d finish in any minute.

“About what you said earlier.” Darren said. “It’s actually kind of a problem to me.”

Lauren wasn’t sure what he was talking about. “What did I say earlier?”

Darren frowned slightly, upset that she didn’t get his supposedly deep phrase since the start.

“Kissing girls.”

Lauren raised her eyebrows, but he continued after a moment.

“I think I might be terrible at it.”

“Have you got any complaints?”

“Not literally,” Darren explained. “obviously. But…” He shrugged, running a hand through his hair. “Never mind.”

Lauren kept staring at him. “You’ve brought the conversation, so now we’ll have to keep talking about this. Sorry.”

“Well, I don’t know what I do wrong.” He said. “But it’s like if girls went after the first kiss like… _so anyway,_ and that’s it.”

Lauren laughed, “That’s sad. Sorry.”

There was a silence. Lauren had an idea, and if she wasn’t so bored she would’ve never expressed it out loud. But I guess some things only make sense in an empty fast food restaurant, at two in the morning, with the lights out and a storm that was keeping you locked in for the entire night.

“We could try to see what’s the deal with it.”

Darren looked at her, shocked. “What?”

“You know, just one time.” She rolled her eyes, trying to rest importance to it. “But it seems you don’t want to, never mind.”

“No, _I do want to_ -” Darren stopped himself after realizing he had said this too excitedly and with too much emphasis. And he tried to calm down and rephrase it. “I wouldn’t mind, if it could help me with my issue.”

Of course he had a crush on Lauren; _of course_. Who didn’t, anyway? She was smart, and pretty, and liked The Smiths. But he could never direct a word to her that wasn’t about fast food, which was lame. And this was the first time he hadn’t seen her so uptight.

“Just ten seconds.” Lauren demanded.

“Fifteen.”

“No tongue.”

“No tongue. And eyes closed.”

“Eyes closed, definitely.”

“For thirty seconds.”

“Twenty.”

“A little bit of tongue at the end.” He gave it a try.

“No tongue.”

“For thirty seconds.”

“Twenty seconds, and no lip-biting. I hate that.”

“I thought girls liked that?”

“It’s annoying. Don’t.”

“A little bit of tongue?”

Lauren rolled her eyes. “Just a little bit.”

“Okay. One kiss, that’s that.” Darren stated, and he didn’t know if he was clearing that to her or to himself.

“One kiss, that’s that.” Lauren repeated.

They looked at each other for a moment. _What now?_

“So…” Lauren said, and then patted on the floor, in front of her. “Come here.”

Hearing her say that was so weird. But he obeyed, sliding through the floor; his legs still crossed, and his hands now over his lap. Lauren adopted the same position.

Darren cleared his throat. They looked at each other again, now closely, and Darren didn’t know what to do first. It was all pretty uncomfortable and strange.

“First advice,” Lauren muttered. “don’t wait too long.”

Mainly because that suggestion upset him, he leaned over and tenderly crashed his lips against hers.

Lauren closed her eyes when she saw it coming; trusting that he’d do the same.

It was as if he gave her a first short, sweet kiss before actually going at it.

His nose hit hers; but he quickly tilted his head and corrected it.

_He opens his mouth way too much_ , Lauren thought at the start. But she couldn’t complain about that lately, because he knew how to balance it with the softness of his movement.

He placed a hand on her jaw, under her hear, and his fingers marked slowly imaginary lines over her skin, going all the way up until her scalp above her ear and back to her jaw again. His fingers were tender, as if he wasn’t sure if he could touch her.

After the first seconds, he went a little more intense. The speed of his lips was faster, and his other hand placed on her lap. _Wow, okay_ , she thought, _that wasn’t on the rules_. But it felt good, and he wasn’t feeling her up or anything; so she allowed it. His hands were really warm, and she liked that. She wanted him to put them on her cold cheeks, which were slowly getting rose.

She placed her hands over his chest when he deepened the kiss. It only hit her that she was breathing heavily through her nose, when she realized that he was, too. He grabbed her head with a firmer grip.

Lauren almost smiled when she felt his tongue. He was not going to miss the chance, wasn’t he?

Darren gave her one last caress of his lips against hers, as he slowly pulled away.

Darren opened his eyes first.

It wasn’t a world of overwhelming sensations, as movies make you believe. But it was far from something like, doing the laundry. Her heart was pulsing faster and louder; and she knew his was doing the same.

She was kind of hot, and a weird feeling in her stomach.

He thought she looked really pretty, especially since the candle was the only thing lighting the place. It made it all very romantic, despite she was just his work mate. And that it was a fast food store. And that if you heard carefully, you could hear Mike snoring in the distance.

Lauren laughed after they breathed deeply at the same time. Their faces were still close, and his hands on her face and lap, and hers on his chest.

“So…” Darren said awkwardly, putting his hands away.

Lauren did the same.

It was definitely more than just okay. More than a regular kiss. That was for sure.

“I liked what you did with your hands.” She finally said. “The tongue was still unnecessary. Good start, actually. You could improve the end. Like, that’s what gonna leave me- _her_ ,” She corrected quickly,  “thinking she wants more of it. Like a cliffhanger. But it was very um, satisfying, as a neutral opinion.” She finished awkwardly, and avoided his gaze for a while.

“I can work with that.” Darren said, satisfied. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Lauren didn’t know how to express the thought that started to get into her head, which were a lot at the same time. “Um. You know that this is not normal, and that you can’t-”

“I’m not gonna say a thing.” Darren interrupted. “Unfortunately, you had missed some good tongue action.” He joked.

“I can live with that.” She replied, smiling.

Suddenly, darkness. The candle had finished. The storm was still making disasters outside, too. Mike sleeping. And Riley probably peacefully doing the same. They weren’t going home until at least five in the morning.

Lauren gasped, and Darren gave her a gentle pat of her lap, and said with a tone of voice that made Lauren grin. It seemed as if he had read her mind.

 “Thank God we found something do, though.”


End file.
